harrypotterfakefactsfandomcom-20200214-history
Aries Black
Aries Black Aries Black is a Pure-Blood wizard, the oldest child to Sirius Black and Marlene McKinnon, and the older brother to Artemis and Cassandra Black. He is later the husband of Felicity Meadowes and the father of Lennox Black. After Sirius was imprisoned in Askaban, the family changed their surnames to Bellisario to protect them from anyone finding them and getting revenge for what had happened. Biography '''Early Life''' Aries was the oldest child born to Sirius Black and Marlene McKinnon, and the older brother to Artemis and Cassandra Black. Aries, along with his siblings was born and raised in the center of London in his father's house 12 Grimmauld Place, a house that had been passed down the Black family, Growing up, his home life was happy and perfect until his dad was arrested for killing Peter Pettigrew and twelve Muggles. As soon as everyone began finding out what happened, the family began getting threatened and both Marlene and Aries knew it wasn't safe to be there. Marlene moved to South Africa, taking Artemis and Aries with her, leaving Cassandra behind. It is unknown to Aries why she did this. Hogwarts Years '''Year 1''' Aries was sent to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry soon after his eleventh birthday and immediately developed friendships with Bill Weasley and Emily Tyler, however, these friendships are ultimately lost when he moves away. During the sorting hat ceremony, Aries was sorted into Slytherin, shocking both his parents and his younger sister, Artemis. Aries didn't care about what house he was sorted into and was very popular during his Hogwarts years due to the reputation and wealth of his family. '''Year 2''' This was the last year that Aries attended Hogwarts. Aries had met a girl named Felicity Meadowes in Charms Class and the two of them had developed a friendship that would last forever. Felicity was very shy and the complete opposite to Aries, but all his friends said he was mesmerised by her. Aries and Felicity had an emotional goodbye when it was time for him to move to South Africa but they never forgot one another and once his family was safe to come back to the UK, they got married and had a daughter, Lennox. Uagadou Years '''Year 3''' After such a quick move, Aries found it hard to settle into a new school and found it hard to make new friends in this school due to differences in the way they were brought up. Aries became very lonely and had hardly any friends which caused him to focus more on his schoolwork than his social life. '''Year 4''' Aries skipped this year of school as he had traveled back to the UK on his own to find Cassandra and bring her over to South Africa with them. Although no one knew where he had gone, Molly Weasley later saw him walking around London and told Marlene, infuriating her. '''Year 5 ''' Not much is known about what Aries did this year. '''Year 6''' During this year, Aries had decided to send letters to Felicity and let her know how he really felt about her, knowing she was probably in love with someone else. After a few weeks of receiving no letters, Aries decided to talk to his mother about it, only to learn that she had been hiding them from him. After a heated argument, Aries took all his letters and discovered that Felicity felt the same about him and even brandished him as her "soulmate". Aries passed all his exams, making both Marlene and Artemis proud. '''Year 7''' Aries did not return to school for his seventh year, instead, he decided to help Artemis with her schoolwork as well as help his mother and other families in the village they lived in. He was offered a job in the British Ministry of Magic and was willing to take it so he could go home and look after Cassandra, not knowing that she was under the custody of Bellatrix Lestrange, however, he later declined the offer and spent his time working in the village with the locals. Returning home (1998) '''After the Second Wizarding War''' Due to his living conditions, Aries did not take part in any battles during the Second Wizarding War but arrived shortly at Hogwarts after Voldemort had been defeated. Aries and the rest of his family had come back to make sure Cassandra was okay and alive, even though this was the first time they had seen her in 17 years after leaving her alone at home. Aries was hoping his family would get back together and that he would be able to help his baby sister get through all the tragic events that she was still coping with but this never happened. Cassandra chose to go with Nymphadora and Remus Lupin and decided not to have anything to do with her real family. '''Later Life''' After Lennox and Ava were born, both Aries and Cassandra decided to meet up and reconcile their relationship after realising how much they really needed each other. This meetup allowed Cassandra to voice her thoughts on the family leaving her behind and allowed Aries to tell the truth and let her know he had been trying to come back and be with her since they ran away.